Poemario
by Folkmetal Alchemist
Summary: Un pequeño rincón para los escasos poemas que escribo de vez en cuando.
1. A pesar del Caos

**POEMARIO**

* * *

><p><strong>A pesar del Caos...<strong>

Yo no estuve.  
>No tengo rostro ni nombre.<br>Ni alma, ni amor, ni sombra.  
>Y sólo éramos una pareja<br>de amantes enrollados  
>como agitada catedral<br>en la eternidad del  
>tiempo.<p>

Yo estuve.  
>Estiré de polo a polo, una<br>forma de los que podría  
>ser, una cosa, retazo, un<br>ósculo del cambio, piedra  
>diente, mano serpiente<br>lanza vegetal o vino poni.

Yo no soy.  
>¿Me amaste en la tormenta?<br>Pero anduvimos juntos, oh  
>querida, en la azulada dolor<br>cosmogónica, apenas iluminada  
>por nuestro calor afásico<br>te amé, querida idea, dolor  
>amado, sentido del tiempo.<p>

Yo soy.  
>Yo hice del sentido una forma.<br>Yo te di un sendero en la flor,  
>y sé que me quisiste, aunque<br>en el frío sufrimiento de mi  
>pueblo, las letras de la<br>extinción estaban marcadas  
>con tinta permanente.<br>Tierno y amoroso fui,  
>pero paso a paso<br>el destino de mi raza  
>estaba decretado.<p>

Yo no seré.  
>No iba a ser parte del recuerdo,<br>un beso funerario o casco traidor.  
>En cambio fui un idiota.<br>Y en la insólita extensión  
>de la batalla<br>los edictos de las armas quedaron  
>truncados.<br>Pero te perdí, joven joya de azúcar  
>y oro tornasol,<br>y me perdí en mis propios senderos  
>arcanos, cuando (demasiado tarde)<br>me di cuenta  
>que ni siquiera el Mago del Caos<br>más poderoso  
>puede luchar contra el destino.<p>

Yo seré.  
>Encadenado en la piedra.<br>Veré morir la arcilla de la que  
>surgí, y no veré ya tu rostro<br>irisado por mi amor arcano.  
>Desde aquí veré morir<br>todo lo que una vez amé  
>y llegaré a amar:<br>las suaves formas de mi raza,  
>los mitos de las flores alejadas,<br>las costumbres tranquilas de un  
>estambre guerrero extinguido<br>por el "bien."

Encadenado en la piedra,  
>perdido mi sentido<br>por el bien de todos.  
>Y en el recuerdo mi raza amorosa<br>será negada.  
>Y nuestro amor antiguo<br>será olvidado.


	2. El árbol Fluttershy

**POEMARIO****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>El árbol Fluttershy<strong>

Yo soy el árbol del prado,  
>tronco de diez mil vidas,<br>farol de luces verdes  
>para los seres alados,<br>allá por donde me miras  
>o corras hasta entumecerte<br>tus cansados pies de barro,  
>tendré un fruto para refrescarte<br>o follaje para darte sombra,  
>o darte de savia un tarro,<br>o las hojas que descarte  
>el viento en la verde alfombra.<p>

Yo soy el árbol tímido  
>rodeado de hojas fuertes<br>de las profundidades de la aurora,  
>y pájaros de hogar cíclico,<br>e hijos del bosque silente  
>se reúnen a esta hora.<br>Yo les reparto mi sangre  
>y mis frutos y mis hojas,<br>les doy mi tronco y mis raíces.  
>Que se llenen con mi carne<br>de amarilla ira coja  
>y me aniden codornices.<p>

Yo soy un árbol en ciernes,  
>esto es lo que pienso y no digo<br>para no crecer lo malo.  
>Me digo que no ceje<br>contra mi más grande enemigo:  
>Fluttershy el árbol amargo<br>la de la furia incontrolada,  
>el huracán de mar espeso<br>que da a la tierra el duro fin.  
>Esta es una pequeña balada<br>enviada a mí con un enorme beso  
>de mi gran fan Wandering Wing.<p> 


	3. La guerra brony, épica menor

**POEMARIO**

* * *

><p><strong>La guerra brony<strong>  
><em> <strong> (épica menor)<strong>_

Derpy viene bajando del cielo  
>rodeada de burbujas imperiales.<br>Estandarte del clan brony, verso gris,  
>amor importado de los muffins,<br>escudo heráldico del pueblo cibernético.  
>Alud del tiempo amistoso.<br>Recuerdo que una vez hablaste  
>(¡fue tan bueno!) mas, no todo el pueblo<br>(¡fue memorable!) estuvo de acuerdo  
>con la mención de tu título.<p>

(Yo siempre te amé, onda del cielo invernal,  
>sábana de masa horneada, correo apache,<br>pero como soy obtuso como la Torre de Pisa,  
>creí que "Derpy Hooves" era tu apodo.<br>Admito que gruñí cuando te nombraron,  
>"entonces, a ella llámela Imbecilia, y usted llámese Tontencio<br>y a su hijo llámenlo Anormaldo".  
>Admito que te pedí otro nombre,<br>mas no quería que te destrozaran.)  
>Otros como yo quisieron otros nombres.<br>Otros vieron cosas que nadie más veía.  
>y le pidieron a la amable Inquisición<br>que le arrancaran sus ojos de sol  
>y la descuartizaran en el manicomio.<p>

Fue grande el cisma.  
>Así nació el fandom combatiente,<br>salió de la tierra y sus dictadores arados,  
>de los cuatro puntos cardinales marcados a fuego,<br>de los cinco continentes de esta Tierra sangrienta,  
>blandiendo banderas grises, hispanohablantes,<br>o doradas banderas angloparlantes,  
>(o banderas con un muffin<br>para los que canten en otras lenguas).  
>Se reunieron en los crueles campos de batalla<br>de las ensangrentadas páginas web:  
>venían con sus banderas y fusiles,<br>con sus espadas y ametralladoras de palabras,  
>desenterraron las macanas escondidas<br>en la orilla de la selva bochornosa,  
>prepararon sus arcos y ballestas<br>con su letanía hacia Derpy  
>formando el centro de las flechas.<br>Vinieron de todas partes, a caballo, junto al cañón,  
>era una multitud, eran cientos, miles,<br>eran el fandom guerrillero, eran los bronies.

Yo monté el potro gris de mi abuelo  
>(es gris como mi alma),<br>me tercié sus canana, un sable,  
>el viejo arcabuz, el arco, la macana,<br>la lanza de coligüe y la huaraca,  
>y llené las alforjas de mi potro<br>con flechas, piedras, pólvora y balas de tinta.  
>No llevé bandera, siempre ha sido mi bandera<br>el cielo blanco del invierno,  
>y cabalgué listo para el combate<br>ya terminara emergiendo victorioso,  
>o derramando una gota y otra de turquesa.<p>

Llegué a la batalla de los bronies.

Pero no combatí. Deserté heroicamente.  
>Y cabalgué lejos de tanta amargura<br>y sentimientos rotos,  
>invité a Derpy, a Fluttershy, a Applejack,<br>a que se pasaran a la hora de la once  
>para yo regalarles unas sopaipillas.<br>Derpy llegó como si nada,  
>ajena a todo este conflicto,<br>y la vi perderse en el cielo blanco del invierno,  
>yo desde el patio de mi abuelo.<p>

Y mientras todos los bronies luchaban  
>por Derpy,<br>yo, que no le quería ese nombre, yo, el traidor que nunca falta,  
>la trenzaba en un manantial de letras.<p>

Ahora que está todo en paz  
>puedo decir sin miedo que para mí<br>"Derpy Hooves" es su apodo y no su nombre  
>sin miedo a que una chusma con fusiles de odio<br>venga a golpear la pantalla de mi viejo computador  
>(pero, por si acaso, mantengo afilado el sable,<br>cargado el arcabuz, la canana con balas,  
>la lanza lista y la huaraca con piedra).<p>

Para mí no sólo no fue doloroso  
>sino que fue glorioso:<p>

Derpy es más muffin después de los fusiles.


	4. Tengo hambre de tu amor

**POEMARIO  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tengo hambre de tu amor<strong>

Una mañana me sentí rara  
>faltaba poco para que saltara,<br>estaba muy feliz, tan alegre  
>que creí volverme demente.<br>Fui donde Wandering el brujo  
>para que deshiciera tan mal truco,<br>Y él se rió casi como un loco  
>admito que susto me dio un poco.<p>

"Usted no está enferma de muerte  
>es más, usted tiene mucha suerte:<br>está más enamorada que un poeta,  
>pero de quién, ese es el dilema."<p>

Y yo sentí que se me paraba  
>el corazón, yo no esperaba<br>que me diera semejante noticia  
>(y eso que en el amor no soy novicia).<br>Pero ya sé que es un amor imposible  
>¡Ay! El amor es impredecible.<br>Y ni los que somos más señores  
>podemos gobernar los corazones<br>¡Ay! Yo sólo sé que ahora te amo  
>¡Ay! Querido Shining Armor.<p>

En mi café de la mañana  
>¡Ay! Recuerdo cuando me abrazabas,<br>aunque fuera en piel de otra  
>¡Ay! Experiencia deliciosa.<br>Y no se pierde la esperanza  
>¡Ay! Porque mi pecho está en alza.<br>Tengo hambre de tu amor  
>¡Ay! Querido Shining Armor.<br>Es algo que no tiene explicación  
>¡Ay! Tamaña equivocación.<p>

Pero ya sé que esto está mal  
>¡Ay! Es un poco anormal.<br>Tú casado, yo monstruosa  
>¡Ay! ¡Sé que no soy hermosa!<br>Por eso quédate con tu Princesa  
>mientras yo vigilo en la maleza.<br>Y tal vez en otra vida  
>será nuestro amor como comida,<br>tu corazón blanco como crema  
>y yo aquí escribiendo un poema,<br>y podremos destilar nuestros amores  
>en el valle lleno de flores.<p>

Tengo hambre de tu amor  
>¡Ay! Querido Shining Armor<br>pero tengo paciencia para esperar  
>que un día te pueda agradar.<br>Tengo hambre de tu amor  
>eso lastima mi corazón.<br>Mi amado Guardia Real  
>nada pierdo con soñar.<br>Acostumbrada estoy al dolor  
>¡Pero no me odies por favor!<br>Quema esta carta en el fogón  
>ambos sabemos que es lo mejor.<p>

_De Chrysalis, con todo el corazón,  
>a su amado Shining Armor.<em>


	5. Un guardián tienes ya

**POEMARIO  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Un guardián tienes ya<strong>

Cabalgando hacia el alba viene el sol  
>un nuevo amanecer anuncia.<br>Siento latir en mi corazón el fuego,  
>siento correr un nuevo sentimiento.<p>

Mi temor se acallará en su amistad,  
>desde ahora seré su guardián,<br>nada le ha de pasar.

Duerme en paz,  
>un guardián tienes ya.<br>Nosotros somos  
>la bella y el saqueador.<br>Sin temor duerme, mi bella,  
>yo iré a enfrentar<br>en la noche temores sin fin  
>por ti.<p>

Cabalga con furor mi corazón  
>fieras ya están al acecho.<br>Una nueva oportunidad se presentó,  
>no puedo desperdiciarla.<p>

Protegerla es mi decisión.  
>Fuerza me dará su dulzura<br>en la noche oscura.

Despierta ahora, mi bella,  
>un guardián tienes ya.<br>Pues nosotros somos  
>la bella y el saqueador.<p>

Nuestro amor ya florecerá,  
>todo en ti es tan especial:<br>una belleza real.

Será otra historia de amor,  
>nos verán volar bajo el sol.<p>

Despierta ahora, mi bella,  
>un guardián tienes ya.<br>Pues nosotros somos  
>la bella y el saqueador<br>por siempre.


End file.
